The Code is Artemis
by blue rainy
Summary: Aku yang terlibat dengan organisasi dan misi bodoh ini harus selalu menciptakan sebuah kebohongan yang baru/"Apa misiku?"/"Pergilah ke masa lalu dan lindungi seseorang."/Masihkah aku bisa bertahan ketika ada sosok yang seolah tahu semua rahasiaku?/AU/Time Traveler/Typo/DLDR/RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

**The Code is Artemis ©** **blue2025**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Crime, Romance

Rated : T/ T+ for bloody

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Hidupku begitu membosankan dengan semua rahasia yang ada, menyembunyikan berbagai hal terkait dengan diriku termasuk pada keluargaku sendiri. Masihkah aku bisa bertahan jika sekarang ada sosok yang seolah tahu semua rahasiaku?

.

.

**A prolog**

Suara ledakan membahana disebuah gudang tak berpenghuni di ujung pelabuhan daerah . Sedetik kemudian sunyi menyergap kawasan itu, menyisakan asap hitam yang mengepul dari bangunan yang cukup besar. Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara-suara tembakan dan pelatuk yang ditarik. Asap hitam yang mengepul menyamarkan dua orang sosok yang tengah beradu senjata, matanya menjadi semakin awas menatap pergerakan si lawan yang membaur dengan asap.

Waktu yang tersisa digunakannya untuk mengganti maze dalam revolvernya sambil berlindung di belakang sebuah peti kemas yang cukup besar. Belum cukup mengambil nafas, suara tembakan kembali terdengar menggema di dalam gudang itu.

"Sial," rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hei, sudah selesai belum?," sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, asalnya dari sebuah headset kecil yang tersemat di telinganya.

"Dasar bodoh, siapa yang tadi bilang akan mengirim bantuan?"

"Kupikir itu tak perlu, kau selalu bisa menyelesaikannya seorang diri."

"Oh yeah,"sahutnya bosan.

Sekali lagi suara tembakan kembali terdengar, membuat sosok yang tengah bersiap itu kembali waspada. Ekor matanya menangkap gerakan targetnya kali ini, tangannya seperti sudah gatal ingin menarik pelatuk revolver miliknya. Tapi ia juga mengingat dengan jelas bahwa targetnya kali ini sama licinnya dengan belut.

Sosok lain yang ada dalam gudang tengah mengatur nafasnya, lawannya kali ini hanya seorang bocah tapi membuatnya repot. Dalam hati ia mengutuk organisasi yang mengirim bocah itu, merasa direndahkan karena dihadapkan dengan seorang bocah yang masih hijau. Seringai terbentuk di wajahnya, ia pasti akan menang dan bocah itu akan mati.

"Aku tak akan kalah dari bocah itu," dengusnya pelan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Tuan?," sebuah suara sarkastis mengagetkan pria itu, lawannya tepat berada di atas peti yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi.

"Cih, bocah ini."

"Bocah ini yang akan menjadi malaikat mautmu, Tuan." Satu detik kemudian terdengar suara tembakan lagi, asap putih keluar dari moncong revolver, bau mesiu memenuhi gudang tua itu. Tubuh pria itu limbung, ambruk ke lantai tanpa jerit kesakitan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan mata melotot dan tangan menggenggam sebuah pistol.

"Sudah ku kira mengirim bantuan adalah hal yang sia-sia,"gumam suara yang ada di belakang sosok itu.

"Bantuan yang lambat tidak diperlukan."

"Wow, bicaramu sadis sekali. Hei, ingat kau ini seorang perempuan," lanjut suara itu.

Sosok itu mengembalikan revolvernya ke dalam saku jasnya, ia melepas ikat rambut yang dari tadi dikenakannya. Rambut merah muda sepunggung miliknya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin, setelan hitam putih menempel pada tubuh mungilnya. Sosok yang diketahui sebagai seorang gadis itu memutar matanya bosan, mengganggap orang dihadapannya berlebihan.

"Setidaknya kau mengingat bantuanku malam ini. Ini seharusnya misimu."

"As you say, Artemis."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Hai hai hai, semua. Saya balik lagi bikin multichap padahal masih punya tiga hutang ya #nyengir ala Naruto. Sebenernya ini remake dari novel abal yang saya buat, iseng-iseng saya bikin jadi fic buat ngerayain kelulusan dan diterimanya saya di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri XD. Ini baru prolog aja kok, saya bakal nerusin kalo ada yang minta buat nerusin. Ok sekian cuap-cuapnya, silahkan bagi yang berkenan review dan meninggalkan jejak di sini

^^ **Review**? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sun for The Dark ©** **blue2025**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Crime, romance slight sci-fi

Rated : T

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC.

Summary : Aku yang terlibat dengan organisasi dan misi bodoh ini harus selalu menciptakan sebuah kebohongan yang baru/"Apa misiku?"/"Pergilah ke masa lalu dan lindungi seseorang."/Masihkah aku bisa bertahan ketika ada sosok yang seolah tahu semua rahasiaku?

.

.

.

Code 1 : Mission Start

.

.

.

"Ring… Ring…" Suara jam beker memekakan telinga sosok yang tengah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Sesekali ia menggeliat, mengakibatkan selimutnya sedikit tersingkap. Tangan kanannya terjulur keluar dari selimut, berusaha menggapai-gapai jam beker yang ada di atas meja.

"Siapa yang memasang alarm sepagi ini?," rutuknya kecil.

"Sayang, ayo cepat bangun," sebuah suara lembut menyadarkannya dari kantuk. Sang nyonya rumah sekaligus ibunya sudah memanggil.

Sosok itu menggeliat kecil dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, menampilkan sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung yang berantakan. Wajahnya kusut khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, matanya tampak memerah. Ia merutuki kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya kehilangan jam tidur, belum lagi seragamnya yang perlu dilaundry lagi. Dengan langkah gontai sosok berambut merah muda itu menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar menggosok gigi.

"_Ohayou_,"sapa sebuah suara baritone yang dihafalnya, ia menatap bosan ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menggosok gigi sama sepertinya.

"_Ohayou mo_, kau berhutang _laundry _seragamku," katanya kecil.

"Hei, kecilkan suaramu. Ingat, kita ada di rumah."

Kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu masih tetap ribut dengan adu mulut mereka, tanpa menyadari kehadiran wanita dewasa yang menatap geli keduanya. Pertengkaran di wastafel masih akan terus berlanjut seandainya tidak ada interupsi, "_Ne_, kalian mau kehabisan sarapan? Sakura? Sasori?"

Kepala yang tadi sempat saling adu mulut serentak menoleh ke arah pemilik suara, mendapati sosok wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahun yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Blazer berwarna cokelat muda menutupi tubuhnya, wajahnya masih tampak muda meskipun usianya sudah hampir setengah abad. Ia tersenyum pada kedua sosok dihadapannya.

"_Okaa-san_," kata keduanya berbarengan

"Kalian ini sudah bersama selama berapa tahun sih? Masih saja bertengkar seperti anak usia lima tahun. Ingat kalau kalian adalah kakak beradik." Sementara sang ibu berbicara panjang lebar, kedua sosok itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Hal seperti ini seolah menjadi sesuatu yang wajar bagi mereka, bertengkar, dinasehati dan berakhir dengan saling berjabat tangan.

Hatake Sakura harus menerima sesi ceramah panjang dari ibunya selama satu jam penuh dan harus terburu-buru pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Kakaknya, Hatake Sasori, masih sempat memerintah si adik disaat-saat mendesak bagi Sakura. Gadis itu masuk ke garasi rumahnya, tak lama kemudian sebuah _Porsche_ biru tua meluncur ke jalanan, bergabung meramaikan pagi. Di kanan dan kiri trotoar hanya ada pejalan kaki yang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, sementara itu mobil-mobil yang memenuhi jalan raya saling bersahut-sahutan membunyikan klakson keras-keras. Sesekali asap kendaraan bermotor dan asap mesin perbaikan jalan memenuhi ruang kosong di udara.

_Porsche_ itu menghentikan lajunya di sebuah restaurant kecil, pengemudinya melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah gang sempit yang ada di belakang restaurant itu. Kaca mata hitamnya tersemat, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Matanya awas pada keadaan sekitar seolah singa yang tengah menanti mangsanya. Telinganya mendengar suara-suara tak biasa berada di belakang tubuhnya, tangannya meraba saku celana hitamnya berusaha mencari handphonenya. Alih-alih mengeluarkan handphone yang ia tarik adalah sebuah _revolver_ berwarna _silver_ dengan ukiran sederhana di bagian pegangannya, moncong senjata itu telah berada di depan kepala seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang juga tengah mengacungkan senjatanya.

"_Your code_?" Tanya pria dihadapannya.

"Artemis."

Sakura menurunkan _revolver_ miliknya, ia tahu persis siapa pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"_You better ask my code, young lady_."

"Untuk apa? Aku bahkan sudah tahu kodemu sebelum aku bergabung, Apollo," jawab Sakura singkat. Sungguh, ia teramat lelah berpura-pura sepanjang hari. Di rumah, ia harus berpura-pura dihadapan ibu kandungnya sendiri, menutupi aktivitas yang dilakukannya. Sementara di tempatnya bekerja ia harus berpura-pura tak mengenal sosok dihadapannya ini, menjadi sosok yang lain, saling mengacungkan senjata.

"Baiklah, tapi itu penting Sakura," balas pria yang kemudian melangkah maju mendekati Sakura, senjatanya sudah kembali ke balik jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Aa, aku akan mengingatnya, _Nii-san_."

"Ck, dan ingat di sini aku bukan kakakmu tapi atasanmu," kata Sasori sebal. Ia benar-benar tak pernah menyukai sifat adiknya yang satu ini, terlalu blak-blakan dalam mengatakan sesuatu. Ia akui kadang ia merasa senang dengan sifat adiknya yang satu ini, satu sisi ia masih dianggap sebagai seorang kakak dan disisi lain ia harus mempertahankan kode etik pekerjaannya.

"Kita pergi, Sakura."

Dalam waktu singkat, keduanya telah tiba di sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang terletak di pusat kota. Gedung itu sama seperti berpuluh-puluh gedung lainnya yang memenuhi kota terpadat di Negara Api itu, tinggi, bersih, sesak oleh pekerja yang hilir mudik. Sibuk adalah kata yang tak pernah lepas dari tempat ini. Kedua kakak beradik itu menuju sebuah _lift_ yang tengah terbuka, menanti manusia-manusia yang ingin menuju tempat mereka bekerja. _Lift_ itu masih terisi setengah, dipenuhi orang-orang yang berbaju rapi dengan _blazer _dan setelan jas hitam yang super bersih dan wangi.

"Harusnya aku langsung ke sini, untuk apa repot-repot mengatur pertemuan dan saling mengacungkan senjata?," omel Sakura kala mereka sampai di ruang kerja Sasori. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku tebal.

"Itu prosedur dan berhenti mengeluh, ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan."

Lemari itu terbelah menjadi dua setelah Sasori menggeser salah satu buku yang bersampul _violet_, sebuah lift telah menunggu dihadapan mereka berdua. Jauh di bawah gedung pencakar langit ini, tersembunyi sebuah _basement_ yang tak akan pernah terlintas dalam pikiran orang. _Basement_ dengan lorong-lorong panjang yang di kanan dan kirinya berjejer ruangan dengan isi yang beragam, mulai dari ruang penelitian, ruang control hingga ruang simulasi pertarungan.

"_Welcome to the Olympus Center. Your code please_," ucap sebuah mesin pemeriksa yang berbentuk seperti jam dinding.

"Apollo."

"Artemis."

Pemeriksaan dilanjutkan dengan pemeriksaan iris mata, sidik jari, dan suara. Keamanan di tempat ini memang super ketat sekali pun mereka bukanlah agen pemerintah, keberadaan mereka justru disembunyikan dari berbagai negara. Pintu dihadapan mereka terbuka, menampilkan beberapa gelintir orang yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, fokus menatap layar monitor dimasing-masing meja. Ruangan itu penuh dengan aksen silver dan putih, meja-meja berwarna hitam serasi dengan kursi yang menemaninya, meja yang ada di ruangan itu melingkar dengan meja yang paling besar berada di ujung. Langkah kaki jenjang Sakura mendekati sebuah meja yang ada penuh sesak dengan berkas-berkas dan sebuah note book.

"_Morning_," sapa sebuah suara berat yang dalam.

"_Morning, Sir_."

"_Good job_ untuk kemarin malam, Artemis, Apollo."

"_Thanks_ bos," balas Sakura singkat. Ia segera menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas kursi, kembali berkutat dengan laporan yang harus diselesaikannya. Misi-misi yang tak kunjung selesai dan selalu bertambah membuatnya harus menomor duakan pekerjaan kamuflasenya dan laporan berbagai misinya.

"Ada misi khusus untukmu, Artemis," suara si bos kembali menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura, membuatnya mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia benar-benar malas dengan pekerjaan bernama misi khusus, pasalnya misi khusus selalu memaksa para agen meninggalkan tempatnya selama beberapa waktu. Dan dia tidak suka itu, artinya ia harus meninggalkan sang ibu sendirian, mengingat kakaknya juga akan sangat sibuk. Kadang ia merutuki pekerjaannnya ini, pekerjaan dengan seribu satu kebohongan dan berbagai ancaman yang mengintai.

"Apa tidak bisa digantikan? Apollo misalnya atau Aphrodite?,"

"Apollo mendapat misi lain, menyelesaikan sengketa di Rusia. Lagi pula hanya kau yang cocok untuk misi ini."

Sakura menatap Sasori intens, meminta tolong dengan tatapan matanya. Gadis itu berharap kakaknya cukup pintar untuk mengkhawatirkan keselamatan ibunya, satu-satunya orang tua yang dikenalnya. Ia dan Sasori memang hanya memiliki single parent, ayah mereka pergi meninggalkan keluarganya kala Sakura masih berusia 6 bulan. Tak banyak yang diingat Sakura dari sosok pria yang membuatnya lahir ke dunia ini, hanya foto yang membuatnya mengenali pria itu dan ibunya adalah sosok yang benar-benar berharga untuk Sakura, gadis itu tak ingin ibunya celaka.

"Akan ada yang menjaga keluargamu, tidak perlu cemas," sang pimpinan kembali berusaha menyakinkan anak buahnya yang satu ini. Misi ini akan menjadi jembatannya untuk menemukan semua rahasia dan kenyataan yang selama ini hilang bak ditelan bumi, sudah waktunya semuanya kembali ke jalur yang sebenarnya,

"Apa misiku?"

.

.

.

**Flash back mode on**

"Kau akan dikirim ke masa lalu untuk melindungi seorang gadis, lebih tepatnya putri salah satu _daimyo_. Tidak perlu bertanya dengan apa kau ke sana, bukankah kau sudah tahu Profesor Sabaku telah membuat sesuatu?"

"Mesin waktu milik Profesor Sabaku memang sudah berhasil tapi bukankah mengubah sesuatu di masa lalu adalah bencana untuk masa kini?," tanya Sakura pada sang bos, setahunya organisasi tempatnya bekerja bukanlah organisasi arogan yang mau mengorbankan kehidupan orang banyak. Jika misi khusus itu mengharuskannya kembali ke masa lalu, pasti ia akan diminta melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengubah masa lalu, Artemis. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga agar sejarah tetap berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Maksud Anda ada yang ingin merubah sejarang?," kejar Sakura.

"Tepat sekali, ada yang ingin mengubah sejarah Negara Api. Kau tahu bukan, dulu pernah terjadi perang dingin antara Suna dan Konoha tapi perang dingin itu tidak menjadi perang besar. Ada pihak yang ingin mengubahnya, jadi kau hanya perlu ke sana untuk menjaga putri itu agar perang tidak terjadi," jelas sang bos.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau hanya perlu datang ke masa lalu dan semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab. Kau berangkat hari ini, kita bertemu di basement kantor," kata sang bos sebelum pergi meninggalkannya bersama sang kakak.

**Flash back mode off**

Penjelasan bosnya masih saja terngiang di telinga Sakura meskipun ia kini telah berada di kamarnya, tengah mengepak segala keperluannya untuk misi. Ia berangkat hari ini dan terpaksa mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia ada perjalanan dinas ke luar negeri selama beberapa waktu, kebohongan lainnya untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai agen. Dalam otaknya masih berkemelut mengapa sang bos bersikeras menugaskannya, bisa saja kan ia memerintahkan Aphrodite yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain dan juga lebih pandai berakting. Bisa dipastikan jika si target akan lebih nyaman berada di dekat Aphrodite ketimbang dirinya yang kadang justru apatis pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Lagi pula kali ini misinya harus kembali ke masa lalu, ia tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana budaya orang-orang di masa lalu.

"Ini, bacalah," kata suara lelaki di sebelahnya. Benda berbentuk persegi yang mirip sebuah buku tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Sakura mendongak mendapati sepasang _hazel _kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, campuran antara khawatir dan tuntutan.

"Apa ini, _Nii-san_?"

"Skenario tentang identitasmu di sana, kau akan menjadi dayang si Tuan Putri," balas Sasori sambil menghempaskan pantatnya ke sebelah sang adik.

"Aku masih merasa janggal dengan semua ini, kenapa ada yang mau repot-repot mengubah masa lalu? Jika ingin menyulut perang ada banyak hal yang lebih mudah dilakukan. Aku bahkan kaget _Olympus_ mau repot-repot turun tangan untuk masalah macam ini."

"_Olympus_ bukan yakuza yang terlalu egois, adikku yang manis. Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui," kata Sasori sambil menerawang.

"Rasanya begitu lelah berada di sana," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kau yang sudah memilihnya Sakura, jadi ini konsekuensinya."

Sakura hanya mampu mendengus sebal, kata-kata kakaknya itu memang benar, ini pilihannya tapi berada di _Olympus_ membuatnya dilema. Satu sisi ia menikmati pekerjaannya sekarang dibandingkan harus duduk berjam-jam di depan computer, tapi ia juga dipusingkan dengan segala macam penyamaran yang harus dilakukannya. Menjadi agen _Olympus _kadang seperti pisau bermata dua.

_Olympus_. Mengingat kata itu membuat Sakura mengingat saat ia mulai masuk organisasi itu. Saat ia berusia lima belas tahun dan tengah menyelesaikan strata satunya di Konoha _University_. Ia memang jenius, menyelesaikan sekolah dasarnya saat usianya sebelas tahun dan menyelesaikan junior dan senior high schoolnya selama empat tahun, berbeda dengan sang kakak yang menjalankan pendidikannya dengan normal. Kala itu, Konoha tengah dihebohkan dengan isu transaksi narkoba besar-besaran, Sakura yang tak sengaja melihatnya akhirnya ikut terseret dalam masalah itu. Ia berhasil menggagalkan salah satu transaksi di pelabuhan Konoha, berkat itu ia sukses masuk ke base camp utama _Olympus_ yang ada di Konoha.

**Flash back mode on**

"Ini, dimana?,"

"Selamat datang Hatake Sakura, kau terpilih sebagai agen Olympus," sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sakura . Di depannya ada sesosok pria dengan setelan jas hitamnya dan kaca mata hitam yang membuat wajahnya sulit dikenali, dari wajahnya sepertinya usianya sekitar 30 tahunan. Wajahnya memancarkan ketegasan dan ketenangan sementara auranya memancarkan kehangatan.

"_Olympus_?,"

"_Olympus_, organisasi bawah tanah yang menyelesaikan masalah internasional," jawab pria itu. Suaranya tetap tegas dan penuh wibawa. Saat itu Sakura cukup bingung dengan konsep _Olympus_, ia juga tak mengerti kenapa harus dia yang menjadi bagian dari organisasi itu. Bukankah masih ada berjuta-juta manusia di luar sana?

"Tentu ada pertimbangan khusus mengapa kau yang kami pilih, tes perdagangan narkoba itu benar-benar efektif."

"Tes? Jadi itu semua hanya tes?"

"Ya, karena kami bebas, tak terikat dengan Negara manapun dan institusi apapun."

**Flash back mode off**

Saat itu Sakura sadar bahwa _Olympus_ adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya, tapi toh ia tetap setuju untuk ikut bergabung dalam organisasi itu. _Olympus_ menghadapi seluruh negara di dunia, menjadi pahlawan sekaligus penjahat bagi masyarakat internasional. Netral, bebas, dan tersembunyi adalah hal yang diutamakan dalam _Olympus_.

"Hei, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku akan menjaga ibu di sini," kata-kata Sasori menyadarkan adiknya dari lamunan masa lalu.

"Ya, setidaknya kau cukup pintar untuk menebak apa yang aku khawatirkan."

"Hei, Sakura. Berjanjilah satu hal," kali ini Sasori menatap adiknya dengan serius dan intens.

"Apa?"

"Kembali dalam keadaan hidup apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

TBC  
.

.

Hai semua #lambai-lambai gaje. Sebenernya plot awalnya nggak begini tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, saya pengen ada something new aja, so saya rombak ulang chapter ini. Saya baru nyadar kalo multi chap saya rata-rata menceritakan soal para agen dan segala kerahasiaan mereka, semoga nggak pada bosen yah XD. Sebelum saya lupa, fic ini terinspirasi juga dari sebuah novel, kalo ga salah judulnya Eiffel, Tolong! Kalo nggak salah sih, soalnya saya udah lama nggak baca tapi alurnya jelas beda kok karena di novel itu nggak pake mesin waktu segala. Ok, next chapter akan di up date kalo utang saya buat up date yang lain udah lunas. So, silahkan tinggalkan review Anda agar saya bisa tahu dimana letak kesalahan chapter ini ^^.

.

.

Thanks for

**hanazono yuri**

**.**

**Natsuyakiko32**

**.**

**Scarlet24**

.

^^ **Review**? ^^


End file.
